Owata
Owata (終太) is an known for his large and powerful vocal range, though he's said to be bad at hitting low notes. He covers many Vocaloid songs, along with some anime songs, including those from the "Toaru Kagaku no Railgun" anime, for which he is well known for. His most popular cover is 'only my Railgun', of the above anime, with over 870K views. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Utattemita no Hon wo Matamata Tsukuttemita (Released on December 24, 2010) # Eight Omatsuri CD (Released on December 31, 2010) # Fanletter Vol.1 ~Orera kara Anatatachi he~" (Released on March 13, 2011) # DECEMBER SIMULACRUM (Released on October 30, 2011) List of covered songs -~Show Time!~- (collab) (2011.01.16) # "Nico Nico Gakuen Utaitebu Valentine sensou" (2011.02.13) # "Usotsuki No Merry-Go-Round" (2011.02.23) # "Sakura no Ame" feat. Owata and Ishigantou (2011.02.28) # "BadBye" (2011.03.19) # "Bobobobonshi" (2011.03.29) # "Magia" (Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica ED) (2011.04.21) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica OP) (2011.04.21) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.13) # "Hacking to the Gate" (2011.05.20) # "Highlight" (2011.06.05) # "Kokokara ga...Oretachi" (2011.06.05) # "THE TOP" (2011.06.06) # "fortissimo -the ultimate crisis-" (2011.06.25) # "Omoi Dase Echisen!" (2011.07.03) # "Orion Wo Nazoru" (2011.07.23) # "BELIEVE☆MY VOICE" (2011.07.23) # "Maji LOVE1000％" feat. Owata, Mao, Gai, Manatsu, Mizore and Suitou (2011.07.23) # "D-tecnoLife" (2011.09.10) # "Sky Crad no Kansatsusha" (2011.09.13) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.09.15) # "Uso" (2011.09.20) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.26) # "IN MY WORLD" (2011.10.29) # "Fukanzen Nenshou" (2011.11.15) # "We Go!" (2011.11.30) # "Just a game" (2011.12.16) # "oath sign" (2011.12.17) # "Oni wo Aisuru Hito" (2012.01.03) # "Ringo Karen Uta" (2012.02.02) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.02.04) # "Roulette" feat. Owata and Mizore (2012.02.08) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.17) # "Go For It!" (2012.03.05) # "Busters Ready Go" (2012.04.15) # "CHOIR JAIL" (2012.05.21) # "Super Hero" (2012.06.14) # "Pegasus Fantasy ver. Ω" (Saint Seiya Ω OP) (collab) (2012.06.09) # "Can Do" (Kuroko no Baske OP) feat. Owata and Shuuta (2012.06.09) # "Kokoro no Hitomi ~ Closed Eye ~" (2012.06.18) # "Fuurinkainsanrai ~ Fuurinkasan ~" (2012.06.18) # "Chase the World" (2012.06.23) # "Silver Bullet" (2012.07.17) # "Abstract Nonsense" (2012.08.09) # "Can Do" (2012.08.10) # "SEE YOU" (Natsuyuki Rendezvous OP) (2012.09.08) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, Kajuu(P), Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donny the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "crossing field" -Original key ver.- (Sword Art Online OP) (2012.09.19) # "Catal Rhythm" (2012.10.23) # "V.I.P" (MAGI The Labyrinth of Magic OP) (2012.12.01) # "KINGS" (K OP) (2012.12.23) # "OUTLAWS" (THE UNLIMITED - Hyoubu Kyousuke - ED) (2013.03.02) # "Matataku Hoshi no Shita de" (MAGI The Labyrinth of Magic OP) (2013.03.02) # "Break your world" (Senran Kagura OP) (2013.03.04) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * He was born in the Hyogo Prefecture Blog Profile, and currently lives in Chiba. * He is the voice source of the UTAUloid Owata Tsuine. * He is not associated with the producer OwataP, despite their similar names. * Instead of titling his covers with "tried to sing" (歌ってみた/utattemita), he puts "finished singing" (歌い終わっ太/歌い終わった/utaiowatta). It is also a pun with his name. External links * Twitter * Blog * Mixi * Mixi Community Category:Update NND links